


Happy Holidays from the Nerds

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No specific plot really, all the homo, connor murphy is a furry, its christmas - Freeform, just the gays, making sure to add lots of marshmallows, when you don’t know what to tag and just type random shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pure fluff. Just the gays chillin by the fireplace, probably listening to Christmas music, that sort of thing. Also marshmallows.





	Happy Holidays from the Nerds

**Author's Note:**

> Merry (late) Christmas or happy holidays or whatever you guys celebrate! (You know just a couple more days then we can ditch 2017!).
> 
> (Side note: I had this finished up last night but my wifi was being weird and I couldn’t post this on ao3)

      The two boys were sprawled out on the fuzzy white carpet, the fire crackling in the background. It was like that one scene in a Hallmark movie where a couple would be sitting on the couch at nighttime and love would literally radiate from every direction... oh, and Connor was in the kitchen making hot cocoa, not to mention adding way too much milk (to his at least).

      “Hey Jare, can I play Christmas music?”

      “Huh?” Jared turned to face the blond boy laying beside him. Evan was propping himself up on his elbows, getting ready to stand up if Jared said he could.

      “Oh, sure Ev. Go ahead!” He replied. Evan was already up and sprinting over to get his phone and a speaker upstairs. He came running back down the stairs, nearly tripping but he was okay because fuck if he broke his arm again—

      Anyways! He arrived back to the spot on the floor he was initially sitting at, except right now he was standing, and walked over to one of the little tables beside the couch behind Jared, who was still relaxing on the floor. He connected his phone to the speaker via Bluetooth (because technology these days, just a push of a button), and played Christmas music.

      “Michael Bublé, seriously Hansen?”

      “Seriously Kleinman.”

      Jared sat up and just after that did Evan tackle him back onto the ground. They were a mess of giggles and limbs flying in every direction.

❀❀❀❀❀❀❀

      When Connor arrived with two mugs of hot cocoa (his was still in the kitchen since he decided it wasn’t particularly safe to carry three mugs of hot cocoa at once), the other two dorks were having a tickle war.

      “Okay you two, break it up, break it up.” Connor chimed nonchalantly. The other two broke apart and glanced up at what he was holding in his hands.

      “Hot cocoa!” The two yelped simultaneously. They sounded like 5 year olds. Connor handed the two their drinks then quickly went back to fetch his.

      When he came back, his boyfriends had managed to get themselves up onto the couch and were now cuddling while drinking the hot cocoa. He chuckled.

      “Mind if you two make some room for me?” He asked. The two automatically scooted over to fit Connor in. Connor sat next to Jared, who was using him as a pillow while cradling Evan, who was attempting to attack Jared’s cup of hot cocoa.

      “Ev, baby, don’t do that. You might spill it.” Connor told Evan in attempt to stop him from doing whatever the heck he was doing to Jared’s drink. He complied, only because he didn’t want hot cocoa all over him and everywhere else. The sound of the music (more specifically Michael Bublé) played over the crackling of the fire in the fireplace.

      “Hey uh, Conn??” Evan said rather quietly.

      “Yes, babe?”

      “Could you get us some marshmallows...?”

      “Sure! Which ones?”

      “The jumbo ones!” Evan chirped happily.

      “I’ll be right back.” He stood up, much to the discomfort of Jared, who had lost his ‘pillow’. He placed his cup down onto the small table beside the couch, the one without a speaker.

      He then hurried into the kitchen to grab the marshmallows, which was located in the freezer (so what I keep my marshmallows in the freezer fight me). He stuck his hand into the freezer and grabbed the bag of sweet, puffy treats. He raced back to the couch, plopped back into his spot beside Jared, and finally handed Evan his not-so-long-awaited bag of jumbo marshmallows. Evan eagerly opened up the bag and immediately stuffed one (or two) in his mouth. He sighed contentedly.

      “Thanks Connor!” Evan said while Jared grabbed a handful of marshmallows from the bag.

      “No problem, Ev.” He reached over to the table beside him and grabbed his cup of cocoa.

      They proceeded to just sit there for the time being. Jared was sitting sideways on Connor’s lap, while cradling a very content and happy Evan in his arms. The fire crackled softly, the speaker was playing “Santa Baby” in the background—

      “Whenever i hear this song, I feel like the guy is just cheating on his wife with Santa.” Connor said out of the blue. Jared snorted.

      “Well he’s definitely going on Santa’s naughty list.”

      “Jared!”

      Jared just started laughing while Evan playfully hit his arm with his free hand. He ended hugging the blond boy closer.

      “I love my nerds.” Connor said, also laughing at his two boyfriends’ antics. He planted a kiss on each of their lips. Evan whispered an “I love you too” to Connor after his kiss.

      “We love you too you furry!” Evan started giggling softly and Connor let out a little “hiss” at Jared.

      “See Ev? I told you our boyfriend was a furry!” They started giggling and laughing like a bunch of teenagers.

      “Hey, set your cups down on the table if you’re done.” Connor said, he had already placed his down before he had made his remarks about the man and Santa. The other two nodded and placed their cups on the table beside the couch, or technically Jared did since Evan was further away from the table and couldn’t reach. Jared asked Evan if he wanted to place his bag of marshmallows down, but he just hugged it to his chest and shook his head side to side.

      “At least let Connie have one, Ev!” He agreed and put a few marshmallows onto Connor’s open hand.

      “Thanks babe.” Evan smiled then continued stuffing his face with marshmallows (you don’t know how much I love marshmallows like holy heck they’re the best thing since chocolate and peppermint).

      Well since it was somewhat late at night, the two boys on Connor’s lap were starting to feel a little sleepy. Evan finally set his marshmallows down and was cuddling closer into Jared’s arms.

      “Hey you two, want to go to bed now?” Connor crooned softly like a mother would to a child. The two nodded and got off Connor’s lap. Evan was starting to fall asleep, so Jared decided to carry him, bridal style of course. Connor stood up and took hold of two of the cups on the table.

      “You two go on ahead. I’ll just bring this to the kitchen.” He told the two, well mostly Jared since Evan was half asleep. Jared nodded ‘yes’ and started walking upstairs to their room.

      Connor walked quickly to the kitchen and placed the two cups in the sink. He went back to fetch the other cup and the nearly-empty bag of marshmallows. He laughed a bit to himself. Evan nearly ate an entire bag of marshmallows and was feeling  _sleepy_ ~~~~of all things. Well, maybe that was why he was laughing so much but oh well.

      After finding a clip to seal the bag of marshmallows, he remembered to put out the fire in the fireplace. He grabbed a spray bottle and a poker and immediately got to work.

      When he had finished, he hurried upstairs, but at the same time tried to step quietly up the stairs. He didn’t want to accidentally wake the two if they were already asleep. He pushed back the door and stepped inside their room. He turned around and closed it slightly, then went over to the bed. Evan was asleep peacefully in the middle, and Jared was pulling the blanket up to his shoulders, then clutching onto Evan. Connor crawled in as well. He whispered a soft “good night” to his boys. Jared responded with another “good night”, and Evan was already asleep so what could he do. After looking up a bit to gaze at the two, he whispered a soft, sweet...

      “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @bellasaurus-rex


End file.
